Por una sonrisa
by Narutinachan
Summary: ESTE FANFIC ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. SPOILER MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 101. El Rey Hiryuu era atractivo del mismo modo que el cielo pintado del amanecer era hermoso.


**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **MurkyMuse** y se llama " **For a smile** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

 **Por una sonrisa**

Shuten se sentó encima del alero del tejado del castillo, con su pierna normal colgando a su lado. No había mucho que hacer para él en este momento, no con las reuniones políticas que estaban sucediendo. Incluso el inútil de Ouryuu parecía manejar este tipo de cosas mejor que él. Shuten suspiró a la vez que se echaba hacia atrás y sacaba un pequeño cuaderno del bolsillo de su capa, pasó las páginas distraídamente.

Más o menos una hora después, un destello carmesí en la brisa llamó la atención de Shuten. Él miró hacia abajo para ver a su Rey caminar por la terraza y hablar amigablemente con algún Lord que otro. El sonido de la voz del Rey Hiryuu a la deriva en el viento hizo que su corazón latiera al ritmo de un tambor y su sangre se revolviera.

Aunque Shuten generalmente encontraba a las mujeres más agradables a la vista, no era como si esta fuera la primera vez que pensaba que un hombre era atractivo. Había llegado a deducir que algunos hombres eran tan guapos como para hacer su sangre correr. Y el Rey Hiryuu ciertamente hacía a su sangre correr, aunque una mínima parte de ello fuera provocado por la sangre de dragón.

Shuten se movió para volver a meter su cuaderno dentro los pliegues de su capa. El movimiento hizo que el Rey Hiryuu mirara hacia arriba y viera al dragón en la azotea, sus labios se curvaron formando una sonrisa afectuosa. De repente se sintió como si el aire de los pulmones de Shuten hubiera sido robado.

El Rey Hiryuu era atractivo del mismo modo que el cielo pintado del amanecer era hermoso. Su pelo era como el carmesí de la mañana que coloreaba las nubes radiantes. Su sonrisa era la salida del sol sobre por el horizonte que iluminaba la tierra. Sus ojos, el persistente púrpura del crepúsculo que en ocasiones quemaba como una intensa estrella.

"¡Shuten!"

El sonido de su nombre saliendo de la boca de Hiryuu hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran ligeramente. El Rey Hiryuu era precioso pero contradictorio, su debilidad era su fuerza. Hiryuu tenía el carisma de un dios y la fragilidad de un ser humano. La primera vez que el Rey sonrió a Shuten, de forma tan abierta y confiada a pesar de que había sido traicionado recientemente y casi ejecutado, se había perdido en el encanto de su Rey.

"¿Qué pasa, Rey imbécil?" Se quejó él para ocultar su sonrojo mientras saltaba desde el techo descuidadamente y aterrizaba delante del Rey.

Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Shuten sabía que desde ese momento en el que el Rey Hiryuu le había sonreído por primera vez, había pocas cosas que él no haría para proteger esa sonrisa confiada.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Notas de Narutinachan:

Esto es lo último que me quedaba pendiente de traducir de MurkyMuse. No podré traducir más cosas suyas hasta que publique algo más, pero todavía me quedan muchas traducciones pendientes de otros autores, así que no dejaré de publicar traducciones.

En cuanto a mis próximas actualizaciones, tengo el propósito de tener listo el próximo y último capítulo de " **Enero azul** " para el lunes o el martes a más tardar, ya que la fecha límite para actividad de Shin-ah del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos** es el último día de enero. Luego seguramente si publico algo más a lo largo de la semana serán traducciones, ya que mis exámenes me impedirán dedicarme a la escritura. Pero ya os adelanto que cuando termine con mis exámenes tengo intención de ponerme a escribir el siguiente capítulo de " **DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DEL CIELO** ", que prometí continuar en febrero, y luego también con el siguiente de " **AMNESIA** ". También me gustaría concluir el próximo mes mis fanfics " **GUERRA** " y " **ENCAPUCHADO SONRIENTE** ", así como publicar un capítulo extra para " **TORTURA** " que no deja de rondarme en la cabeza, tal y como comenté en las notas finales del último capítulo de este fanfic. Una vez concluya con todos estos fanfics pendientes, podré lanzarme a escribir otras ideas nuevas que están rondando por mi mente.

Por último deciros que, aunque se acaba la actividad del cumpleaños de Shin-ah del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos** , ya está abierto el plazo para inscribirse para la actividad para el cumpleaños de Soo-Won que es en febrero. Os animo a que os paséis por el topic "El rostro oculto de Soo-Won" de este foro para informaros de la mecánica de la actividad y ver si os gustaría participar.

Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
